


stalker blues

by 991102



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, onghwang at the aurora, subtle soulmate au maybe, that's it that's the entire thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: year after year, seongwu is always there





	stalker blues

**Author's Note:**

> hi i posted this on twitter like a month ago but here it is again

_ might be déjà vu _

_ first time we met,  _

_ but I remembered you _

  
  
  


Minhyun is 6 years old when he learns what the aurora is. 

(He’s tucked into the old cot in the corner of the hut, wool blankets wrapped snugly around his shoulders as cuddles up to his grandma for warmth, and the lamp burns silently, flickering and tossing shadows onto the hut walls. Grandpa would always make up stories using the things and animals the shadows looked like, but Grandma liked to soothe Minhyun to sleep with real stories; stories of the funny things she and her brothers and sisters did when they were his age; stories about Minhyun’s parents (he always loved these ones the most); stories of her long lost tortoise; stories that would make Minhyun laugh, hope, and wonder. 

Tonight, Minhyun asked her to tell him the story of how she and Grandpa met. 

“Did you know that there’s a legend saying you will meet the love of your life at the same place your grandparents found each other?” 

He shakes his head. Minhyun, in the six years of life, hadn’t thought about things like love (aside from the love he shares with his grandparents), but as he watches his grandmother’s eyes soften as she glances at his grandfather, Minhyun thinks it must be nice.

“My grandmother told me this, and now it’s my turn to tell you.” Grandma hums under her breath, and she hugs Minhyun closer to her side. “Forty years ago, me and your grandpa met each other at the aurora.” 

Minhyun has to fight off a yawn, eyes slowly falling shut with each passing minute, but he wants to hear this story. “What’s the aurora?”)

It’s later, on the night of Minhyun’s 18th birthday, that Minhyun learns the aurora is the most beautiful thing he will ever lay eyes on. 

(“So  _ this _ is the aurora.” Minhyun finally says, breathing pillowing into the cold air before him, lips stretched into a small smile as he looks at the sky. 

He doesn’t know what he thought the aurora would be like, surely his grandmother had put it how it is, but he didn’t think it would be like  _ this _ . 

Minhyun has stared at the sky for an hour in silence, but he still doesn’t think he’s taken it all in yet in all its glory; the mirage of colors, the winking of stars, the serene atmosphere, the clear air, the simplicity, and the perfection.

It’s simply magical. 

Minhyun doesn’t think there is any other word to describe the sight before him. 

“Hell yeah, it is.” 

A voice pipes up from his right, and Minhyun startles, hands coming up to protect himself. Minhyun’s eyes shoot open, and he chokes out a cough at the sudden appearance of this  _ thing _ —this boy that looks more parts wool parka and knit scarf than actual boy. 

“Oops!” The boy laughs, and the sound is smothered by his scarf, but it sounds just as clear and chipper as a robin on a summer’s day. “I didn’t mean to startle you!” 

Minhyun colors in embarrassment, and he looks at the boy in confusion. “Did you just pop up out of thin air?” 

He can’t make out much with how big the boy’s scarf actually is, but Minhyun can see his eyes, and he watches as they swim with mirth; the stars and lights of the aurora shining in the depths of his irises. The boy snickers. “Actually I got here half an hour ago.”)

Minhyun is 21 years old when he learns the art of patience. 

(He’s come to the aurora 3 times now, and 3 times he’s gone home without finding the love of his life. 

The aurora is always just as stunning each time he comes though, and Seongwu (Minhyun forgot to ask for his name the first time but Seongwu made sure to ask for his name the 2nd time they ran into each other) is always there to provide commentary; to share stories; to fill the silence with his loud laughter; to simply exist next to Minhyun year after year without question. 

“Seongwu, do you live around here?” 

The boy shakes his head, and the little ball of fluff on the top of his hat bobbles from side to side. “Nope.” Seongwu juts his chin at the colors painting the sky. “It takes me 2 days of travel to look at this beaut.” 

Minhyun quirks a brow. “And how long do you stay?” 

Seongwu hums, a looping melody, and he shrugs nonchalantly. “I stay the night, and I start my journey back home in the morning.” 

Minhyun cocks his head to the side, brows drawing together as he takes in the information. 

“You’re always here when I am, though?” 

The boy laughs, and he narrows his eyes teasingly at Minhyun. “Are you calling me a stalker, Hwang Minhyun?” 

Shaking his head, Minhyun snorts. “I wouldn’t dare.” 

Seongwu grins after a moment and his eyes glimmer with something that Minhyun can’t read. “It’s probably just a coincidence.”)

It’s after 5 years that Minhyun finally figures it out.

(“It’s you, isn’t it?” Minhyun asks—Seongwu is next to him with the same wool scarf on, eyes swimming with the same warmth—, but it comes out as more of a statement than a question. He stares up at the vibrant lights coloring the sky and watches as his breath pillows into the air. 

Minhyun sucks in a sharp breath as the thought falls onto him; it’s not like a cold bucket of water, but rather a slow dawning of an epiphany; it’s not an abrupt stop, but a beginning of an understanding.

Seongwu laughs, and Minhyun can hear the silent  _ “Finally.” _ in his laughter.

The world should come crashing down, but it doesn’t. 

It’s almost as if Minhyun had known it, that what he always wanted ( _ needed _ ) was Seongwu and all the beautiful and inexplicable things that come with him, all along. 

Really, Minhyun thinks that things are starting to go right for him; something has fallen into place, and someone has filled a space. 

Minhyun breathes out a chuckle. “It was always you.” 

“I think that’s for you to decide.” Seongwu grins, and he shrugs his shoulders as he looks at Minhyun with just as much familiarity as wonder. “I’d hope so, though.”) 

Minhyun is 27 years old when he learns that love  _ is _ nice. 

(“I still can’t believe you thought I was a stalker.” 

Minhyun whines. “I did not say that!” 

“You implied it!”) 

  
  
  


_ you can go any which way  _

_ don’t matter how far _

_ because I know we’re written in the stars _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i am applewooj on twitter be my friend


End file.
